La Lionne n'a que trois petits, et ce sont des Lions
by PapillonVermillion
Summary: Retour sur l'enfance de Mereoleona, Fuegoleon et Leopold Vermillion. Si Mereoleona est un petit démon, on espère que Fuegoleon sera plus calme.


La sage femme posa le petit être, emmitouflé dans une petite couverture contre sa mère.

Sa mère, essoufflée et fatiguée, remercia la femme et le serra contre elle.

« C'est une petite fille. »

La nouvelle mère sourit et caressa la petite fille du bout des doigts. Le nouveau né se calma et observa silencieusement sa mère de ses yeux bleus.

La sage femme laissa le bébé et sa mère et alla ouvrir au père. Il était adossé au mur en face de la porte et semblait stressé. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« L'accouchement s'est bien passé. C'est une fille. »

Il soupira de soulagement.

« - Et Leona ?

\- Vous pouvez entrer la voir. »

La sage femme se décala de l'entrée pour le laisser entrer et referma derrière lui.

L'homme regarda sa femme, caresser la joue de sa fille, de leur fille.

Leona avait ses longs cheveux roux relevaient en une queue de cheval fait à la va vite. Ses yeux améthystes regardaient avec amour le bébé. Elle releva le regard et croisa celui de son mari. Elle lui sourit et celui-ci s'approcha pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

La femme lui tendit l'enfant qu'il prit.

« - Comment veux-tu que nous l'appelions ?

\- Mereoleona, Mereoleona Vermillion.

\- Ca lui va bien. »

Il embrassa sa femme sur le front et observa la petite fille qui s'était endormie.

* * *

Une bougie à la main, un domestique entra en trombe dans la chambre d'enfant. Le berceau au milieu de la pièce était assez simple, blanc, avec quelques rubans rouges avec des trèfles à trois feuilles noirs comme décoration. La chambre était petite, et à part le berceau, il n'y avait qu'une table pour changer les couches, une chaise haute rouge et une petite commode blanche. La servante posa sa bougie sur la commode et s'approcha du berceau. La petite personne a l'intérieur, ne pleurait pas comme elle l'avait entendu. Le bébé l'observait, un sourire sur ses petites lèvres. Le bébé gazouilla.

« Encore... »

La domestique soupira. La petite Mereoleona, la fille de ses maîtres, avait trouvé une méthode pour embêter les domestiques la nuit.

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit, se mettre à pleurer violemment, puis se calmer lorsque le domestique arrivait. Ça lui arrivait de faire ça plusieurs fois par nuit et si les nourrices ne venaient pas la voir, Mereoleona pleurait plus fort et les domestiques finissaient par arriver, de peur qu'à force de pleurer, elle finisse par s'étouffer, ce qui avait déjà pu arriver lors d'une des crises de la jeune Vermillion. Et lorsque Mereoleona en avait assez de faire courir les servantes, elle se calmait et dormait. A ce moment, les servantes savaient que Mereoleona ne pleurait plus que pour manger ou se faire changer sa couche.

Il arrivait aussi, mais très souvent, que ce soit Leona, la maîtresse de maison qui vienne et reparte soit avec l'enfant pour l'emmener dans la chambre parentale, soit après l'avoir calmer une fois pour toutes.

Mereoleona n'avait que 8 mois mais était déjà énergique et vigoureuse, au grand malheur de ceux qui s'occupaient d'elle.

* * *

« Maître ! »

Une nourrice entra en trombe dans le bureau de son maître. Il était assis à son bureau en bois massif, grand, redressé de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux vert d'eau jugeaient la nourrice en silence. La pièce était vaste et le bureau était face à la porte et dans le dos de l'homme, il y avait de grandes fenêtres avec de grands rideaux rouges qui empêchaient la lumière de passer dans la salle. Et tout autour du bureau, de grandes bibliothèques trônaient, remplis de livres.

« - Que se passe t-il ?

\- C'est Mereo-... C'est votre fille, monsieur. Elle commence à marcher. Madame m'a demandé de vous avertir... »

Elle baissa les yeux et observa ses chaussures usées. Elle entendit la chaise raclait le sol et son maître se levait.

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder et sortit du bureau.

La domestique sortit après lui et referma soigneusement la porte. Elle releva la tête et suivit son maître.

Aslan Vermillion était un homme grand, robuste et droit. Ses cheveux roux, longs et lisses étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse et laissaient son front dégagé de toutes mèches. Ses yeux étaient bleus-verts - à vrai dire les domestiques ne savaient pas et semblaient toujours froid - sauf en présence de Madame et de leur enfant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la petit Mereoleona. Il toqua une fois et entra.

Son air froid disparut lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme assise sur un coussin, leur fille dans les bras.

« - Aslan ! Tu as encore pris tout ton temps !

\- Mereoleona n'est-elle pas trop jeune pour commencer à marcher ?

\- Sûrement. »

La femme reprit sa fille sous les aisselles et la posa sur le sol. Celle ci fit quelque pas à quatre pattes vers son père. La rousse s'agrippa avec ses petites mains aux bas de son paternel et tenta tant bien que mal de se hisser sur ses pieds. Elle voulut lâcher son père et marcher mais perdit son équilibre et bascula en arrière. Son père voulut l'aider en la rattrapant. Mais Mereoleona recula puis retrouva son équilibre et sourit. Elle commença à se retourner doucement sous le regard inquiet de sa mère et surpris de son père, puis tenta de marcher jusqu'à sa mère.

Elle perdit l'équilibre à nouveau plusieurs fois mais se rattrapa et continua jusqu'à être dans les bras de Leona. Elle poussa un gazouillement heureux.

C'était une première victoire.

* * *

Si Mereoleona s'était mise à marcher assez vite - plus tôt que les autres bébés de son âge, elle s'était aussi très vite mise à courir, dès que son équilibre fut totalement stable. Elle courait et faisait alors tourner en bourrique les domestiques qui ne savaient plus l'arrêter.

La jeune Vermillion avait commencé à prononcer ses premiers mots vers douze mois. Leona savait que sa fille était une vrai pile électrique. Cela la faisait plutôt rire, elle savait qu'elle avait été pareille enfant.

* * *

Une jeune femme était assise sur un canapé. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds venitiens, presque blancs, qu'elle avait lâché dans son dos, exceptionnellement. Ses yeux améthystes semblaient concentrer sur la bague doré à son annulaire. Elle tournait doucement la bague autour de son doigt, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était mariée avec Nova et elle était tellement heureuse.

Un domestique vient frapper à la porte puis l'ouvrit.

« - Madame, Madame Vermillion est arrivée.

\- Oh ? Je m'en occupe, Arthur va donc te reposer. »

Le domestique partit après avoir remercier sa maitresse. Acier sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure.

Leona était dans la grande entrée, sa fille cachait entre ses jambes, qui observait partout.

« - Leona ! »

La rousse se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« - Bonjour Acier ! »

La blonde serra Leona dans ses bras. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis longtemps, entre les missions et Mereoleona, elles n'avaient pas pu se voir avant et toutes les deux étaient très contentes de se voir enfin.

Leona et Acier s'étaient rencontrée bien avant leur mariage respectif où toutes les deux avaient changé leur nom, soit pour Vermillion soit pour Silva. C'était la sœur d'Acier qui avait rapproché les deux femmes après que celle-ci ait rencontré le frère de Aslan. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à la sœur d'Acier qu'aujourd'hui, Aslan et Leona étaient mariés. Comme quoi la vie était bien faite.

Pourtant, tous différenciaient les jeunes femmes. A part, bien sur, leur façon de se jeter au combat.

Acier sourit à son amie et se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la petite Mereoleona. Elle allait bientôt avoir deux ans et débordait d'énergie, et le ventre arrondi de sa mère ne la gênait pas pour faire n'importe quoi.

« Coucou toi ! »

Mereoleona sourit à pleine dent en retour, montrant par la même occasion sa petite canine. Acier se releva et amena ses deux invités dans le salon.

L'enfant s'assit sans difficulté sur le canapé blanc et observa autour d'elle. Un domestique vint servir deux thés aux adultes et un jus pour elle. Mereo le remercia sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Même si Leona voulait que sa fille possède son caractère propre, il n'était pas question que sa fille manque de respect.

« - Alors ? Pour quand est le deuxième ?

\- Il devrait arriver mi-août d'après le docteur. »

Leona passa sa main doucement sur son ventre. Elle espérait que le second soit plus calme que le premier.

« - Tu en as de la chance...

\- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à avoir d'enfant ?

-Non... »

La blonde soupira. Elle et Nova essayait depuis longtemps d'avoir leur premier enfant mais sans résultat. Elle força un sourire et changea de sujet.

« Et toi, Mereoleona, ça te fait quoi d'être bientôt grande sœur ? »

Mereoleona détourna ses yeux de son jus de pomme trop jaune et regarda Acier.

« J'en veux pas. »

* * *

« Mereoleona. Vient mon cœur. »

La rousse posa son jouet et regarda sa mère en souriant. Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'au canapé où Leona était couchée.

Mereoleona venait d'avoir deux ans et Leona n'allait sûrement pas tarder à accoucher. Elle était couchée sur un canapé à longueur de journée - ce qui l'a mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur - à cause de la grossesse.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté et pris sa fille contre elle.

« Tu sais, maman va bientôt accoucher d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille et tu pourras jouer avec lui. »

La rousse caressa doucement les cheveux emmêlés de sa fille - Mereoleona refusait et piquait une crise à chaque fois que quelqu'un voulait lui peigner les cheveux.

« Et maman ne pourra plus autant s'occuper de toi qu'avant... »

Elle lui embrassa le front et la serra contre elle. La petite fille se mit à se débattre et à grogner à cause des bisous.

« Mmh ! »

Elle posa ses petites mains contre le ventre de sa mère et tenta de la repousser.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que maman ne t'aime plus tu sais ? »

Ce qui ne marcha pas puisque la maîtresse de maison continua ses câlins. Lorsque Leona desserra son emprise, sa fille pris la fuite et retourna près de ses jouets, lançant des regards noirs à sa mère. Leona soupira.

« J'espère qu'il sera plus câlin. »

Leona soupira une nouvelle fois puis caressa son ventre, sentant de temps en temps des petits coups de pieds qui n'avaient rien à voir ni à envier aux affreux et douloureux coups de pieds que donnait Mereoleona à sa place.

Puis, Leona sentit une contraction.

C'était son deuxième accouchement, elle savait comment ça se passait maintenant, alors elle paniqua pas, et surtout pas devant sa fille. Elle se contenta de l'appeler, retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une deuxième contraction arriva, et lui demander d'aller vite chercher son père.

« D'accord maman. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui devait avoir très mal vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Vite ! »

La petite rousse sursauta et courut jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Le reste elle ne s'en souvient pas. C'est trop flou.

* * *

 **Et voilà la première partie ! Elle a pris sacrément du retard (2 semaines lol) mais j'ai vraiment pris mon temps, pour un total de 1810 mots. La partie deux de Mereo sera plus longue puisqu'elle regroupera 14 année de Mereo. Jusqu'à la naissance de Leopold.**

 **La troisième regroupera 16 autres années donc la fin de son adolescence et sa vie adulte.**

 **J'explique, j'ai décidé de découper chaque personnages en trois.**

 **-Mereo : 1er parti, naissance jusqu'à la naissance de Fuego.**

 **2ème partie : 2 à 16 ans, jusqu'à la naissance de Leo.**

 **3ème partie : 16 à 32 ans, jusqu'à sa première apparition dans le manga.**

 **-Fuego : 1er partie : 0 à 6 ans, jusqu'à son entraînement avec Sœur Theresa.**

 **2ème partie : 6 à 14 ans, jusqu'à la naissance de Leopold.**

 **3ème partie : 14 à 30 ans, jusqu'à son coma.**

 **-Leo : 1er partie : 0 à 10-12 ans, jusqu'à la fin de son entraînement avec Fuego.**

 **2ème partie : 12 à 16 ans, jusqu'à dans le manga. (Planning peut changer entre-temps)**

 **Donc j'espère que ça t'as plus, laissé un review ça fait plaisir.**

 **Et si y'a des fautes que je n'ai pas repéré dites le moi !**


End file.
